Mission Boat of Love
by Autistic Writer
Summary: When Naruto is given a mission to escort some girls to a particular location. Who are theses woman Naruto is escorting. Read and find out. NarutoXHarem


**Now, I sort of watch the Naruto movies and one of my challenges is about making a Harem with those females in those movies. This story will be a pairing of Naruto and one or more of these girls. Also, I give this story this weird vive that would be compared to a boy friend on a boat ride with all his ex girlfriends. Don't we all find that awkward? Also, this challenge is from Villain84. Anyways, here is the chapter 1 of the Protection of Love. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter 1: Let the Awkwardness Settle in _

Naruto glared at Tsunade, who had just assigned him his latest mission. Sakura was on a mission in the Sand village. It was Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Sai, and Yamato who were in front of her in an open room.

"A protection mission, a protection mission" Naruto growled.

"In hindsight, I thought you would be thrilled with this kind of mission" Tsunade said with a bland look

"Shut up Naruto, maybe this mission will be a good one" Kiba said irritated at him.

"Yes, I agree with Kiba on this one. Not every mission we do has to involve Sasuke" Shino looked at him

"Yea, we do have to look out for the village's best interests" Yamato said looking at him

"Whose side are you guys on" Naruto glared at them

"On the village's side" Tsunade said "Now, will you just stop. This mission is very important as it is about testing out a pattern of unknown waters in the land of fire" Tsunade glared "I suggest you listen up and I am ordering you to go on this mission"

"Why should I?" Naruto glared at her

"Because you own me for all those missions I 'assigned' to you concerning Sasuke" Tsunade glared at him

"Fine" Naruto looked at them

"I am also assigning one more member to the team. I would suggest you get along with her" Tsunade glared "Come on in"

They all looked at the last member of their party coming in as it was Ino. They had a bland look as Ino looked at them.

"Why is everyone giving me a weird look" Ino came in looking at them.

"Ino is coming along to make sure nothing happens during this trip that will compromise any of you" Tsunade said as she looked at all the guys

"Ah, I don't want her coming along. She will wreck and question everything we do" Naruto said

Ino growled as she put Naruto in a head lock

"What was that" She growled

"OW, Ow that hurts Ino. Let go" He said

"Not until you apologize" she told him

"This is going to be a long mission" Yamato said feeling embarrassed

"So, Tell me. Who exactly are we escorting" Naruto ask Yamato who was looking through the list.

"Umm, I don't think you want to know" Yamato nervously told Naruto

"Why, I am sure we can get along with them" Naruto smirked

"I am not sure, I doubt you get along with Ino too much" Kiba said before a shoe was tossed at his head and Ino whistled an oblivious tone.

"Well, let's hope this mission goes well" Shino pointed out as they saw the large boat as they saw their 'guests'. There were four of them and the ninja dropped down meeting the ferry captain and the crew before Naruto got punched in the arm.

"Ow, who is…" Naruto said before viewing the first passenger. He recognized her instantly

"Amaru, is that you" Naruto stated as he looked at her

"Yea, it's me. Don't bother saying hi to me" she smirked

"Wow, you look like a senior medic nin" Naruto smiled

Amaru was once the container of the Zero tailed masked leech. Although, she still was the zero tailed jinchuriki, Amaru didn't look anything like a jinchuriki should. Amaru studied a bit after Naruto left the sky village. She was now the leading medic ninja in the sky village.

"Well I am glad you are here" Naruto smiled giving her a hug before letting her go to her cabin.

"Well, well, well. I see you haven't changed much Naruto" a voice called out as he went to turn around as he saw Sara. Naruto was shocked at her appearance in his timeline.

"Bu, bu, bu," Naruto said as he was trying to wonder how she was still young despite in the future, she was died or very old.

"It's time travel Naruto. It's a complicated matter, but I am here to enjoy myself for a while" She chuckled hugging him for a while.

Naruto frozen up as Kiba chuckled

"I think you fried his brain from thinking too much" Kiba laughed before Naruto tackled him as Shino led Sara down to unpack.

"O, I see how this is. My savior of my clan already getting friendly with girls" a voiced called out behind him as Kiba jumped up and looked at the girl glaring at Naruto.

"Shion" Naruto said getting up before getting punched by the woman

"Owwwww" he said before he saw her leaving with Kiba taking her downstairs.

"Ow, first Amaru, then Sara, and now Shion. Is there anymore blasts from the past I should take?" Naruto said before rubbing his cheek

"Yea, surprised you are not in jail" a woman said.

Naruto's face was shocked as he didn't believe who it was. He had turned around to look at the face at a dead person. If Sara being here at this time blew his mind, then the person in front of him destroyed what was left of it.

"Ryu, Ryu, Ryu" He said before she walked up to him.

"It's Ryuzetsu to you" the grass ninja smirked at him.

Naruto was shocked. The last time he met Ryuzetsu was when she had died when she restored Naruto's lifeforce. He couldn't believe how she could be alive when she had died reviving him.

"Well, aren't you going to show me to my room" she smirked at him.

"It's ok, I can take you" Ino smiled as she began to walk with Ryuzetsu down to their rooms.

Naruto's face was pale white as the captain smirked and Yamato looked at Naruto.

"Wow, four girls that knows him. This must be his unlucky day" the captain snickered "Like sharing a room with four of your ex's"

"Yep, this is going to be one long boat ride" Yamato said before the ship left the dock as this was going to be one long mission.

**Well, here is the end of the chapter. What did you think? This will be one long story. So, who do you guys think Naruto will end with? There will be a villain in this story, but I will not tell you who it is just yet. Well, I hope to hear your reviews soon. Also, I will not add the San, or Chan prefixs because I lack the knowledge of those. I hope you guys will like this story. **


End file.
